<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣徒与医者 by Prozaco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368092">圣徒与医者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco'>Prozaco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, naked swimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当他听见那深沉的低语提议一起到海边时，他无法拒绝这个充斥着温柔借口的请求。<br/>“好，”里厄微微一笑。“我们走吧。”<br/>他们从瘟疫中窃得片刻，因此它偷取了一条生命作为回报。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernard Rieux/Jean Tarrou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣徒与医者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503080">Saints and Healers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell">Liravell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当塔鲁建议去洗个海水浴时，里厄才意识到他们是如此重视这场瘟疫。这才是重中之重。他寝食难安，忙碌于治疗病人、报告新增感染者和监督检疫之间，他甚至没有足够的时间去思考。或者说他只是不想思考。如果你生活在一个死亡陷阱里，你唯一的目标是阻止不可避免的劫难，去打一场连自己都不寄希望的毫无意义的战斗，那还有什么可思考的。所以当他听见那深沉的低语提议一起到海边时，他无法拒绝这个充斥着温柔借口的请求。</p><p><span>“</span>好，<span>”</span>里厄微微一笑。<span>“</span>我们走吧。<span>”</span></p><p>不久后，他坐在岸边，抚摸着躺在沙滩上的一块岩石表面。它很冷，与他那些病患身上令人窒息的病态热度截然相反。它历经风吹日晒，以及海浪与沙子的侵蚀，长年累月，却依然屹立不倒。一个幸存者。就像他们一样。</p><p><span>“</span>这感觉真好。终于可以休息了。从瘟疫中偷得只属于我们自己的一刻<span>……”</span>塔鲁的声音充满了幸福和解脱，同藏身于里厄心中的那种解脱一样。他们知道在自己背后的那座城市里，人们正在死去。他们明白，这座城市已经被混乱和仓促淹没。但至少这一刻属于他们。看着月光下粼粼闪耀的暗色波浪，感受着轻风的抚慰，闻着海草和碘的清新气息，听着潮生潮落的静谧之声<span>……</span>塔鲁和里厄笑了。</p><p>里厄站起身来，脱掉了他的黑色外套。当塔鲁朝他投去疑问的一瞥时，他笑的更灿烂了。</p><p><span>“</span>我记得是你说想来游泳的。<span>”</span>话音刚落，医生便松开领带，把它扔在地上。当他开始解开衬衫的扣子时，塔鲁也跟着他，开始脱下自己的衣服。</p><p>里厄面朝大海。海水的黑暗让他想要退却。这景色无论多么美丽、多么平静，都像极了他的噩梦。在那些溺亡的梦中，黑暗填满了他的肺部，冻结了他的心脏。里厄医生是个理性的人。一个不会让梦境夺走自己幸福的人。于是他向前迈了一步，当他感觉到海浪打在皮肤上时，他抛下了恐惧，纵身一跃。</p><p>寒冷的滋味只有刚开始的几秒钟是难以忍受的。在过去的几个月里，他学到在一段时间后人总会习惯任何事情，寒意逐渐被身体的微热感觉所取代，他再次微笑了。他转过身，看到他的朋友也跳入了海中。当他们游动时，他们的身体以同样的节奏、同样的热情运动着。经过几个月的共处，他们已经推心置腹。</p><p>海水洗涤着他们，给了他们一种能够逃离这座该死的城市的错觉，然而他们很快就累了，朝海岸游去。游到能在水里站住的位置时，让<span>·</span>塔鲁停了下来，转向身后仅离他几米远的里厄。他灰色的眼睛仔细观察着对方。他想记住这一切。星星和海浪。新鲜的空气和医生安静的呼吸。他的橄榄色肌肤在夜色中闪闪发亮。他的黑发。</p><p>里厄游到他的朋友跟前，站了起来，关于为何停下的问题在他嘴里徘徊。</p><p>他的眼睛。</p><p>他们站得很近，可以感觉到对方的体温。</p><p>嘴唇。</p><p>然后塔鲁吻了他。里厄惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他没有挣脱这个吻。他不想挣脱。他是个已婚男人，他的婚姻建立在相敬如宾上。而这不合礼节。塔鲁那因所目睹的一切而显得沉重的双眼，在他们交谈时却闪烁着愉快的光芒，塔鲁在一天结束回到他公寓时低沉的笑声，塔鲁抚摸他脸颊的手，塔鲁让他融化的嘴唇。而这一点也不合礼节。那是火。是他在被烟呛到之前一直试图忽略的火。他们身处的瘟疫并不是一个适合燃烧的时期，不存在进行这种爱的时间。</p><p>很快，他们离开了水面。他们穿好衣服，踏上回程。两人都没有再说一句话。他们很清楚自己完全是孤身一人，然而里厄和塔鲁都知道他们之间没有可能。他们必须再次全力以赴，重新投入工作。那一夜，海洋中那昙花一现的时刻，脱离了罪孽与义务的一刻，是他们之间所能拥有的一切。</p><p>接下来的几个月都花费在了工作上。病人。文件。当局。文件。工作似乎变成了一个感染和死亡的无休止循环。然后疫情开始消失。死亡人数在减少。一些感染者康复了。里厄和塔鲁都不敢松一口气，但里厄能感觉到希望像一朵娇艳的花儿在他的心房里萌发，虽然它还没有做好直面寒风的准备。然后有一天，他望向塔鲁的眼睛，看到黑暗的、深邃的海水正在逼近。他的噩梦占了上风。塔鲁倒下了。他的额头滚烫，蓝色的眼睛因为高烧而翻涌着泪水。</p><p>里厄看着他卧病在床的朋友。医生眼看瘟疫夺走了在这炼狱中唯一站在他身旁的人。他却无能为力，只能呆在这里。毫不在意如果留下来照顾让，他自己也可能感染的事实。这是他力所能及的事，为一个让他大开眼界、一个让他看到人性的另一面的人，这是他能做的最起码的事。</p><p>让·塔鲁死去的那天晚上，里厄止不住泪水。他注视他直到最后一口气息。他看着他和初次见面时毫无二致的金色头发和狡黠笑容。沉重的悔恨从他脸上一滴滴滑落，全身因无声的啜泣而颤抖。他想尖叫。他想大喊。但他的嘴唇没有释放一丝声响。</p><p>当午夜过去很久，当再也没有眼泪可流，当撕心裂肺的痛楚在脑海中变成一种钝痛时，里厄苦笑了一声。他想起了那天他们去游泳的情景。他想起他们之前的对话。让想成为这场鼠疫中的圣人。他想做一个安宁的、不受邪恶影响的人。当里厄对他说他只对怎么做人感兴趣时，塔鲁笑了。作为一个失败者、一个受害者、一个人类是如此的艰难，现在里厄明白了他的意思。</p><p>要想成为圣人，就必须用宁静的眼光看待周围的世界，看到其中的恐怖和痛苦而不为所动。一个圣人必须达到安宁。</p><p>另一方面，作为一个人类<span>……</span>就是要去感受。这感受如此之深，足以撕碎一个人的灵魂。作为一个受害者，你必须感受到所有的痛苦。可在这场悲剧中，一个人怎么能保持人性呢？</p><p>但里厄意识到，让去世时很平静。他脸上带着微笑，眼中闪烁着玩味的光芒。塔鲁如愿以偿地死了。烈士般被敌人击败。另外<span>……</span>医生意识到，这是自疫情开始以来，他第一次哭泣。他感受到失去一个朋友的悲痛，他无法想象在过去的几个月里有那么多人失去了生命。</p><p>让总能感受到安宁，而他最终达到了安宁。而总是平静如水的里厄，却成功反抗了死亡本身。形势发生了逆转。他们达到了目标。啊，可当他们不知道该再为什么而想望时，胜利的滋味是多么的苦涩。</p><p>他的思绪慢慢地滑向了那个夜晚。他在大海里的轮廓，他在月光下的蓝眼睛，他被海水染成黑色的金发。他们从瘟疫中窃得了那一夜，因此它偷走他的生命作为回报。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>